Trio Redux
by RodneyIsGodney
Summary: What if they had to go with Rodney's original plan?


**Summary:** I guess you'd call this a what if... What if Sam didn't find a rope and they had to go with Rodney's suggestion.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them Rodney would be running around in his boxers ALL THE TIME!

**A/N1:** I blame **Ykickamoocow** for this! It was her list! **ed362**, you wanted me to post it, well... you got your wish!;-) And finally, to the rest of my fellow McKellerites... this one if for you1

**A/N2:** I haven't forgotten about my other fics guys so just sit tight... more chapter's are coming. _I hope._

**A/N3:** The dialoge at the beginning is taken from Gateworld. Thank you Gateworld.

* * *

"Hello, hello!" Rodney said as he spied an object with hooks on both ends inside a locker.

"What have you got?" Sam called out to him.

"Grappling hook, or at least something we could use as a grappling hook." Rodney brought the would be grappling hook to the crate and set it down.

"Great! Now all we need is some rope!" Jennifer smiled.

Rodney looked up, mentally measuring the ceiling. "Okay, just a sec. The ceiling is, like, what, twenty feet?"

"Twenty five?" Sam guessed.

"All right, twenty five, so our jackets end to end are five or six feet. We tie those to our shirts, maybe even our pants together. That should be able to get us up there and support our weight. Rodney explained.

Meanwhile Sam had gone to another locker that she noticed earlier. Rodney had started tinkering with the grappling hook.

Jennifer has already begun striping off her clothes and was working on pulling up her shirt, her jacket already draped over the crate. Rodney looked up just in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of Jennifer's bra.

"I found rope!" Sam picked up the rope from where it sat coiled up on a shelf inside the locker.

Rodney frowned as Jennifer lowered her shirt, his shoulders sagging with regret. "Swell." He continued to fiddle with the hook ignoring Jennifer's relieved smile.

"Damn!"

Rodney and Jennifer looked over at Sam who was wiping her hands on her pants in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"The rope is a no go."

Rodney shared a confused glance with Jennifer before looking back at Sam. " Are you sure?"

"See for yourself." She gestured to the rope with one hand while holding the locker door open with the other.

Rodney put down the hook and he and Jennifer headed over to the locker. One there they peered inside at the dark rope

"Okay, so the rope is a bit dusty. Big deal! We can still use it." Rodney reached in and took a firm hold of the rope. As he lifted it up Sam shook her head.

"Rodney, the dust is the rope!"

He jerked back in shock when it disintegrated in his hand and nearly knocked Jennifer over in the process as she had been peeking over his shoulder.

"ACK! Yuech, that is just gross!" He wiped his hand on his pants much like Sam had done done earlier and grimaced.

"Now what?" Jennifer asked her companions.

"Well, I hate to say this..." Sam heaved a resigned sigh, "...but..." She cast a sidelong glance at Rodney who perked up and ducked her head before looking at Jennifer apologetically.

"Crap."

Rodney stripped off his tack vest and dropped it to the floor. His jacked followed. He looked at the ladies with arched eyebrows, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"For you to turn around." Jennifer stated.

"Oh, what are you? 12?"

"Rodney!" Jennifer warned.

"We're all adults here," He untied and kicked off his boots, "...and friends," He unzipped his pants, "...we should be able to undress in front of each other without-"

"Rodney!!!" Sam cut him off.

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave Rodney a pointed look.

"Fine." He gathered his tack vest, jacket and boots from the floor and stalked towards a large crate on the other side of the room. He stopped in front if it and and began to lower his things to the floor but a tutting sound from behind made him reconsider. With a huff and a muttered "They really are 12!" he walked around the wooden box until he disappeared from their sight.

"Happy now?" Came his disembodied voice.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable." She murmured.

Sam just shook her head as she shucked her jacket.

For a few minutes all that could be heard were the sounds of various articles of clothing being removed and hitting the floor, and and one mumbled curse coming from behind the crate.

A few minutes later Rodney spoke up. "Can I come out now?"

Both women were now clad in only their bras and underwear. JEnnifer stood with her arms crossed over her chest nervously while Sam, being a trained soldier, was a bit more at ease with the situation and stood with her left hand on her hip.

"Yes Rodney but only if you promise to be a good boy."

Jennifer chuckled at that, feeling a little less nervous.

"Funny Sam."

With that he popped up from behind the crate and got his first look at his companions. Jennifer was wearing a whisper pink Body by Victoria bra and matching panties. Sam to his dismay was not wearing the pink lacy bra from his hallucination a few years ago when he was trapped in a sinking puddlejumper. She wearing a more sensible bra, white with a little pink bow in the front, and Hanes Her Way Boxer Briefs.

He just gaped, his eyes round as saucers. Beautiful didn't quite cover the visage in front of him.

"I think we found a way to shut him up." Jennifer giggled

"Now who's acting like a 12 year old?"

"Uh..." Was all Rodney could get out. His boxers suddenly felt two sizes too small and he cringed. Oh god... He ducked back down and groaned.

"Rodney? You can come out any time now." Jennifer said.

"Um... no, no I c-can't." He replied.

"Yes, you can! It's your idea after all, now get your a$$ out here already!" Sam demanded.

"I'll just um.. stay back here for a little while if that's okay with you." His voice cracked at the end. He looked down at his bulging boxers and cursed his hormones and lack of a sex life.

"Rodney, we don't have time for this! Now-"

What ever Sam was gonna say next was cut off by a tremor. Rodney up and bolted from behind the crate and ran for cover while the girls just grabbed hold of the post behind them.

When the tremor stopped Rodney was in the middle of the room, out in the open. His 'boxers' on full display for all to see. They were blue Superman boxers and they were seriously tented. The tell tail bulge only accentuated the big "S" shield that decorated the front giving it a nice 3-D effect.

"OHMYGOD!" Jennifer blurted. She put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"HOLY HANNAH!" Sam gawped at Rodney.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
